yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Genkai
'''Genkai (幻海, translates to Sea of Illusion) is the master of Yusuke Urameshi, as well as a main character in Yu Yu Hakusho series. She is voiced by Hisako Kyōda (Older) and Megumi Hayashibara (Younger) in the original Japanese and Linda Young in the English dub. Yusuke and Kuwabara address Genkai as "Ba-san," which means "Grandmother, old woman." She is called Master Jeremiah in the Filipino dub of the anime, because she was confused for an old man.Wikipedia.Org List of YuYu Hakusho characters, Genkai''' Appearance Normally, Genkai looks like a thoroughly aged woman, wearing martial arts clothes and occasionally a purple cap bearing a manji, which reflects ancient Buddhist tradition. She has shoulder-length pinkish gray hair and brown eyes. However, in her younger years, she was a beautiful girl with bright pink hair and much greater spiritual and physical strength. Personality Genkai is an old-fashioned woman with great strength and determination. She put her mind and body through extensive training to allow her to create and control the spirit wave orb, which contributed greatly to her rather cold and hard demeanor. She viewed Yusuke as a slacker at first, but soon came to love him like the son she never had. Quite noticeably, she appears to be a pragmatist first and foremost, as when she told Kuroda the hitman that she didn't care what kind of profession the winner of the tournament was, seemingly ignorant of any moral shortcomings the candidates had. From this, it can be inferred that she is the type of person who will do almost anything she deems necessary to accomplish her goals. This mentality is what gives her to push herself and others beyond their apparent limits. Synopsis Spirit Detective Saga Genkai holds the Disciple Selection Trials (refered to as the Genkai Tournament in the anime) to determine who she will select to be the rightful heir to her powers, should she die: an apprentice whom she will train, bestowing upon him or her the unfathomable knowledge of the Spirit Wave. Yusuke is ordered by Koenma to enter so that he may flush out the demon, Rando, who wishes to learn Genkai's power and then use it to his own sadist ends. He is initially reluctant to comply with Koenma's orders, but after Botan offers him a ticket to the next mixed martial arts match at Tokyo Dome in exchange for his cooperation, he readily agrees. After arriving at Genkai's compound, he meets up with Kuwabara, his old rival. Genkai puts the candidates through a series of rigorous preliminary tests which involve the drawing of lots (which indicate whether a candidate has sufficient spirit energy to contend) and a race through the dark forest, home to ancient demon spirits and beasts. During the final stages of the tournament, Genkai fears that Rando will win, but despite Botan's feelings, she refuses to do anything, as it would be unfair. Luckily, Rando loses by having his own technique backfire on him, something Genkai scolds him for. Dark Tournament Saga Genkai poses as the Masked Fighter to help Yusuke in the Dark Tournament. While fighting the Dr. Ichigaki Team, the mask was ripped off and revealed a young woman, further concealing her identity. However right before the fourth match, Genkai reveals her true identity. Genkai explains that she is going to transfer most of her Spirit Energy through her succession technique the Spirit Wave Orb, explaining that despite the danger, it was the only way for Yusuke to defeat Toguro since Yusuke is no match for Toguro at his present level and Genkai herself is too old to defeat him. Genkai puts Yusuke through the test, which nearly kills him, but successfully integrates the energy into his body. Afterwards, she fights Shishiwakamaru, who takes off her mask and sees an old woman. Outraged, Shishiwakamaru attempts to have her disqualified, only to be stopped by Toguro, who explains that her spirit wave technique is able to change her appearance. Toguro also mentions that it had been a long time since they last saw each other. Aware that she needs to conserve her remaining Spirit Energy to use against Toguro, Genkai using Shishi's energy against him, and wins the match. Genkai then fought the "beautiful" Suzuka, winning without using any spirit energy. However, this streak comes to an end when her former teammate, the cruel Toguro kills her. And despite Botan's reluctance to see her friend die, she takes her to spirit world. Later, when Elder Toguro reappears after his fight with Kuwabara, he hints that his brother and Genkai had a relationship, calling her a real "Wild Cat." Chapter Black Saga Later, it is revealed that Genkai was brought back to life and had been healing in a secret compound all this time. She sends three psychics, who had come to her compound seeking her advice and help reinserting Yu Kaito's soul (which he had removed by his own power) into his body, to test Yusuke and his friends with them winning in the long run with the intent of teaching them that they need to be more careful on their new mission, not being irrationally overconfident in their abilities as they all (with the exception of Kurama) have demonstrated in the past as well as during Genkai's elaborate ruse. She is instrumental in the group's formulation of a plan to uncover the guilty party behind the opening of a tunnel to Makai. After suggesting they divide into two groups, Genkai, along with Yusuke, Kaito, Yanagisawa, and Kido, discover Murota in an underground coffee shop (gambling establishment in the manga), and subsequently, after an abrasive encounter spearheaded by Kido, accept his adoption of their cause. During the scuffle with the psychic, Genkai showered some rare praise for her disciple, acknowledging him as winner of the Dark Tournament and saying he fights like a genius when he has to. After Murota is injured by Sniper, she sees through the supposed "bullet," exposing it as a pencil eraser fired telekinetically from a distance of over 500 yards, also deducing that it was timed to happen when Sensui looked at the group from the crowd. In the hospital, she destroys many of the Doctor's viral insects with her energy, as well as her considerable physical prowess. In the anime, during this encounter, she also protects Shizuru and Keiko, who are in the hospital looking for Kuwabara and Yusuke, respectively. After the Doctor is defeated, Genkai heals him up abit so Yusuke won't carry the guilt of unintentionally killing him. Later on, Genkai helps heal Botan's wounds after Shinobu Sensui's attack on Yusuke's apartment. She suggests Team Urameshi be deployed into Demon's Door Cave as a first wave of tactical offense, while she and the remaining psychics stand by as a second line of defense. It was not to be, however, as the group (excluding Botan) were all forced into the cave when they found themselves confronted with Amanuma's territory. During the all-to-real game of Goblin City, Genkai demonstrated superior skill with the joystick when she successfully won a game described as a "classic flight shooter." Later, she waits outside the cave as Koenma and Yusuke fight the former spirit detective. Three Kings Saga After Sensui was defeated and the world was safe again, Yusuke was going through some personal problems, Genkai directed him to Sutou Kuroko, a former Spirit Realm Detective in hopes of her being able to talk with him and then had everyone gather at Genkai's temple where he said his goodbyes to Genkai and everyone else before leaving for the Demon Realm. Six months later, Kurama had Genkai aid him by having her train Rinku, Chu, Touya, Jin, Shishiwakmaru, and Suzuka for six months in hopes of fulfilling his promise to Yomi of delivering six powerful S class fighters. In the final episode Genkai called everyone to her temple and announced her decision that after she dies then Yusuke, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Yukina, Keiko, Kurama and Botan would all inherit her temple and lands as her dream was to have it become a home for any yōkai that chose to live peacefully in the Human Realm and to fill the breech between demons and humans, hoping that the two races would one day learn to coexist. She is last seen in the OVA, telling Hiei to not to view his sister as such a child (in a scene that heavily implies Yukina learned who her brother is). In the manga at this point Genkai had died of natural causes, but still makes the same speech through a letter. Around the time of her death, she possesses Puu one more time to help Yusuke make a decision. In the manga, at the time of her death, she leaves her vast land to Yusuke and his friends. Powers and Abilities *'Reihado-ken '(れいはどけん): An ancient technique that has been mastered by only a few people. Users of reihado-ken have the ability to manipulate their cells when they exert full power. In this regard, their bodies return to the point when they were the strongest, at their prime state of power. Or for that matter, speed them up to their prime state of power. For Genkai, the technique transformed her into her 20 year old self. *'Spirit Healing:' With her help, Kuwabara was able to survive after having several of his bones broken by Rando, and recovered at a much faster rate. Her abilities are so great that even doctors were stunned how rapidly he recovered. She also used this a few times during the Chapter Black saga, notably healing Minoru Kamiya aka the Doctor to avoid for Yusuke to carry a guilty conscience for being forced to try to kill him. *'Paralyzing Touch': Genkai was able to freeze Yusuke's arm just by touching it, preventing him from killing M1, M2, and M3. *'Shockwave': Genkai unleashes a burst of invisible Spirit Energy out of her hands to clear smoke while attempting to check on Mitarai and Botan. *'Soul Return': Genkai returns Kaito's soul back to his body twice. If this was done improperly, Kaito's soul would have been lost forever. *'Spirit Barrier': formed a shield to defend against Yakumo's energy blast. Raigo is shocked at the fact that one was able to defend against Yakumo's attacks. *'Sacred Energy' (聖光気,Seikōki): The ultimate type of energy. Though Genkai never shows this ability, Koenma states she was the only person he'd known to have achieved it after Sensui displayed the ability. Fighting Style Spirit Wave '''(霊光波動拳, ''Reikō Hadōken) '':' Genkai's personal fighting style, and coveted by many demons. It works by using your body as a center for your spirit energy (instead of only one's finger like in the Spirit Gun), in sense, making your whole body a weapon. Doing so returns your body to the time it was at its peak. In Genkai's case, her early twenties. In battle, Genkai possesses a great amount of fighting experience, thus shaping her into a keen minded fighter and master tactician. She was the first to explain to Yusuke on the loss of his Spirit Gun and why his energy had been so slow to return, as well as notice that Kuwabara and Yusuke's energy levels were too low to visualize the attacks of the Dr Ichigaki team. Her skills and battle prowess were even praised by Toguro, who claimed that she makes all tactics useless against her. Known Techniques/Moves *'Kiai Cannon:' When the self-proclaimed Rei Experts of the Nine Regions (mountain villagers in the English anime) confront Genkai about their rejection during the trial of lots, she deduces that they're too thick-headed to listen to anything but force. She then releases an invisible blast of Spirit Energy from her body and directs it at the two goons. The power of the energy wave forces them across the courtyard and into the compound gate. In the manga, she claims that in her youth, she could have achieved the same effect just by looking at them. *'Spirit Gun''' (霊丸, Reigan): In the Dark Tournament, Genkai demonstrated her ability to use a far-more powerful version of Yusuke's Spirit Gun by firing a massive blast strong enough to reduce a very large stone to pebbles, as well as the forest behind it, before it hurled up into the sky behind it. *'Spirit Shotgun' (ショットガン, Shottogan): Genkai uses this technique, which blasts out a spray of energy bullets that look vaguely like her clenched fist, to clear an entire barge of the demons looking to compete in the Dark Tournament. *'Spirit Wave' (修の拳, Shu no Ken, translated as Fist of Cleansing): A purification technique that Genkai uses to free the enslaved fighters of Team Ichigaki. After chanting, a giant tornado of Spirit Energy appears at her finger tips, and then she unleashes a large burst of energy, in which attacking foes are caught and paralyzed. Then she strikes her opponent in the chest. If the opponent is evil, they will be destroyed, but if they are pure of heart, their bodies will be purified as well. In the manga, she describes it as one of the Five Great Fists (daiken), the others being Offense, Defense, and Wisdom. Considering its deadly nature,this seems to be one of her most powerful techniques but also one of the most difficult to perform given the long chant and the sheer amount of Spirit Energy required. She mentions having not used it for 20 years. Not to be confused with her Fighting Style, or Yusuke's close-ranged blast, which all share the same name in the English dub. *'Spirit Wave Orb' (霊光玉, Rei Kō Gyoku, translated as Spirit Light Jewel or Spirit Orb in the VIZ Manga): The unofficial succession technique of her fighting style, and the bulk of her power, Genkai tests Yusuke one last time when she integrates it into his reserves. The process is painful, and death is a very-real possibility, but Yusuke succeeds out of his characteristic bullheadedness. *'Spirit Reflection Blast' (霊光鏡反衝, Rei Kō Kyō Han Shō, translated as Spirit Light Mirror Repulsion): Genkai used this technique on Shishiwakamaru. It works by using the opponent's energy as a source of power, rather than your own. Though this technique allows one to siphon an enemy's spirit/demon energy and turn it against them, it requires one to touch her opponent (or at least something he or she is holding, like Shishi's sword) and to match the harmonics against them. Thus, she is unable to use it against enemies who fight from far away or enemies who can change the harmonics of their energy, like Suzuka, thus she only uses this as a last resort. *'Spirit Cuffs' (呪霊錠･修の行, Jū Rei Jō: Shu no Gyō, translated as Cursed Spirit Shackles: Path of Training, or Aura Locks and Aura Handcuffs in the VIZ manga): Used to increase spirit energy reserves, a bearer of these cuffs needs to actively cycle spirit energy throughout their entire body in order to simply move, let alone fight. Is released with Ante in original Japanese; released with the command Avitus in the English dub or released with the command Ante Up in the VIZ Manga. Training & Effects Genkai had several harsh training methods. Yusuke had to balance himself up with only his finger on a needle for 12 hours to learn how to focus his energy on a specific point (like Yusuke's spirit punch), meditate on burning coals, sleep on a bed of nails, as well as be hit point blank by potentially lethal energy attacks to build up his energy blocking techniques. Interestingly, for a period of weeks during his initial training with her, Yusuke was forced to sleep with snakes. Still, the effects of her training have been demonstrated (the effects on the demons were only demonstrated in the anime). *Yusuke - learned Spirit Shotgun, Spirit Wave, and had his Spirit Power greatly improved by Spirit Cuffs (in the manga, he tells Koenma that he learned how to make bursts of Spirit Energy and focus them on a target, but this was never demonstrated) *Jin - learned Tornado Fist Explosion and gained some control over electricity *Toya - learned Ice Absorption and gained a better range to his Frozen Hell *Chu - demonstrated limited levitation as well as a Headbutt that could shatter mountains *Rinku - learned how to use his toes to control Yo-Yos as well *Shishiwakamaru - learned Chorus of Ten Thousand Skulls *Suzuki - learned Rainbow Cyclone Redux. Trivia *In the Korean dub, she was named "Chi-Toong", but retains her name in the subs and manga translation. Her voice actress was Jung Yu-Mi, who also voiced Koenma and Yukina. *Genkai's true age is likely 70+. *In a 2007 poll by Oricon, Genkai was tied with two other characters as the fifth best anime "master" with a 6% vote. *Genkai was shown as a smoker during the Genkai Tournament saga in the anime. This was actually intended to play a role in Yusuke's match against Kibano due to the fact that Yusuke's smoking habits were omitted from the anime and the cigarette was vital to the plot. * Genkai shares a similar voice (in the English dub) as Frieza, the second main antagonist that Goku faces in Dragonball Z due to the fact that Frieza was also voiced by Linda Young. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Psychic